


This x Is x Not x What x I x Anticipated  Hisoka x Teen reader

by peculiar_mindz



Series: Y/n Diner Alternate univrerse Stories [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breasts, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Daddy Kink, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Ephebophilia, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Orgasm, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Killing, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, My First Smut, NO rape, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), No Incest, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rating: M, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Swearing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar_mindz/pseuds/peculiar_mindz
Summary: Meet up with Killua and Gon at Yorknew on January 1st. That was the plan until something unexcepted happened. Y/n would never expect to see 𝙝𝙞𝙢 again. But after getting a weird warning from the voice in her head Rava. She was a little prepared for what comes next.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Reader, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Killua Zoldyck & Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Series: Y/n Diner Alternate univrerse Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	This x Is x Not x What x I x Anticipated  Hisoka x Teen reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is... *sigh* a fanfic about the relationship with Hisoka and a 15-year-old girl named y/n Diner. I decided to write this because I could not find any fics with this kind of relationship with Hioksa. If I can find Hisgon stories on the internet, someone should read one about this one too. There will be swearing, mentions of rape/non-con elements, Ephebophilia, and smut. If you can't read them, then do N̲o̲t̲ read this. 
> 
> Y̲o̲u̲ h̲a̲v̲e̲ b̲e̲e̲n̲ w̲a̲r̲n̲e̲d̲.̲
> 
> \- Hisoka Dialogue -  
> ♥ Hearts - love, joy, happiness  
> ♣ Clubs - work, effort, achievements  
> ♦ Diamonds - money, risk, excitement  
> ♠ Spades - problems, disappointments, sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is y/n Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my third published fanfic, and My other fics are on a different account. My other account will be revealed in time.

_Italicized text: are the reader's thoughts._

It's been about a year since y/n have last seen Gon and Killua. They last saw each other at the World tree. In the beginning, y/n tried to keep the group in contact, but they slowly stopped talking to each other. At least they stopped talking to her. Having Gon lose his nen, He eventually learned to adapt to his circumstance. Killua took the time to spend time with his dear sister Alluka. From what y/n heard through the group chats, in the beginning, they explained the adventures they had, the places they discovered, the people they met, food, etc. Gon, on the other hand, stayed on whale island. Gon complained about all the homework he missed since his past adventures. Killua and y/n laughed off that. But then the conversations started to fade away. 

A beautiful chilly night it was. Y/n thought as she swung in her hanging chair. Taking a few sips of her hot green tea, she loved how the heat radiated off from her mug to her palm. It had been a long day, reviewing reports and managing files—That's part of being a crime hunter. Oh, she missed the action, but she can't due to orders. Somebody had to this job, but why her? Couldn't they find other people? But she had to admit, the pay was good, and she was doing a good job, so why complain? 

Knowing how much time passed, y/n quickly remembered something important.

_I'm turning 15 in a few days!_

_Woah, I completely forgot..._

[ **Rrr Rrr** ]

Y/n flinched at the sudden noise emitting from her phone. The phone read unknown phone number. But Knowing y/n, she felt that she needed to pick up the phone regardless. 

"Hello?" Y/n answered.

"Hey, Y/n,'' a familiar voice spoke.

"Uh, who is this?" y/n said, confused.

"It's me, Killua Baka!" He raised his voice.

"Oh, Hi, Killua! How have you been!" Y/n screamed in excitement, hearing his voice again.

''Calm down first. Alluka and I are doing fine. How bout you?" Killua sighed through the phone line.

''Oh, I'm doing okay, just taking a break from work,'' 

" So Alluka and I been thinking, it's been a year, and we all should meet up in York new on January 1st,'' Killua explained.

"Oh, that's a great idea; lemme see if I can change my work schedule," she said, standing up, heading inside her cabin.

"Okay, I'm free for a week, so I have time to get there,'' Y/n said.

"Okay, are you going by airship, or you coming on foot?" Killua asked.

"Hmm, I think I'll go by on foot. So where exactly are we meeting?" She asked.

"The same place where we met up at the auction on September 1st," 

At a moment's notice, Gon appeared in her thoughts ."So have you spoke with Gon already?" She asked.

"Yeah, I called him. He's coming too," He answered.

Suddenly a sound of a plate shattered down on the floor. Immediately Killua spoke. "Oh shi- I've got to go, we'll talk later, Bye!"

"Oh, Okay By-" the call ended...

"Hmm..'' Y/n murmured, looking at Hoogle maps on her computer. 

"Okay, it's better to start leaving tomorrow morning," She spoke to herself.

"Well, time to pack," she said, departing from her chair.

**XXX**

Morning

Y/n headed out of her wooden cabin, locking the door. She held one backpack containing her laptop, other electronics, clothes, and of course, her Hunter License. Her clothing was casual and simple—a nice, fitted t-shirt snd light track pants tucked into her brown boots. She wasn't the type to wear feminine clothing, nor she dressed up as a tomboy. She was somewhere in the middle. She never liked wearing skirts, but she did wear dresses for occasions. But she had a specific preference, and it was, let's say, very mature for her age. She liked wearing black or red skin-tight gowns to compliment her curves. Suppose she found a dress that was acceptable by her standards but if the length were past her thighs. You would see disapproval swept on her face. And for shoes, she **hated** high heels. She felt more comfortable with wedges than standing on a tiny stick beneath her heels. Of course, it would make her look more attractive, but she valued comfort over appearances at times. 

**XXX  
**

Several hours later

Y/n had walked out of the woods, traveled through cities, and back to the forest. The sun was setting, and y/n was growing tired. As she kept on walking through the lush forest, she quickly spotted lights from a distance. 

_Yes!_

She stopped walking when she felt her stomach growling. 

**(I'm actually hungry right now writing this, T_T)**

" _I'm hungry; let's see if anything open right now,_ " 

Y/n started jogging to get to the stores on time. On the way there, a building had lights on with people inside. Y/n decided to head there and then look for a motel. She opened the front door, granting herself in as she walked in, the smell of heated bread filled in her nose. Her stomach grumbled, even more, making some of the customers look at her. She felt embarrassed and choose to ignore the eyes. She wanted something quick and light. A sandwich would do her good. She picked out one and asked the employees if they could heat it. She paid and walked out of the store, holding a delicious sandwich in her hand. As expected, the sandwich silenced her roaring stomach. Now she needed to find the motel.

Y/n stood next to the neighboring wall and scrolled through her phone. According to Hoogle maps, there was a Motel 20 minutes away by walk. 

"Hmm,'' y/n contemplated while looking at her bright screen. 

Y/n decided to keep walking; she was interested in the cities attractions. Upon walking through the establishments, she passed an alleyway. In a moment, she came to a halt, feeling ill-intent radiating off from the byway. This aura felt familiar, painfully familiar. Y/n had encountered many nen users with different levels of malice. But this one was far less than those she underwent with chimera ants. When was the last time she felt this way? Where? How? As y/n searches for memories of this close feeling.

She finds herself walking towards the alley. It was a long one, clear of litter, garbage cans. But she couldn't see the end of it—just darkness. The only light source was the street light behind her. She stopped and thought for a moment.

_Should I check it out?_ She mused to herself.

**_No, of course not; you don't know what is lurking over there._ ** _Rava said._

_Now you decide to talk? Why didn't you say anything about Killua?_ Y/n told, sounding annoyed in her thoughts.

**_You know why. I only come when you have trouble with situations like this... There are few exceptions, though, haha._ ** Rava giggled.

_Pft, yeah,_ Y/n followed a chuckle.

**_Anyway, Why should you risk it? Haven't you learned your lesson? with your past adventures already._ ** Rava continued.

_Yeah, But this aura is familiar, and I feel like I should follow it._

**_Are you stupid? Who cares if "YoU rEcOgNiZe It." You felt that malicious intent, didn't you?"_ ** Rava raised her voice.

_''What's there to be afraid of? If there is ''Something" there, I can handle it. I'm a crime hunter for a reason.''_ Y/n contemplated.

**_''Okay, don't say I didn't warn you,''_ ** Rava sighed, hinting she was leaving.

_You're leaving already?_ Y/n said, making a frown.

**_Yes. When your mind has come to a conclusion, I take my leave._ ** Rava said.

**_Don't forget to make him wear a condom_. ** Rava said.

Y/n face switched from a frown to a flustered one.

_"Are you serious! Who am I having sex with? Especially at this age!"_ Y/n thoughts raced of dirty images.

**"ᴵ ᵐᵉᵃⁿ, ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵈᵒⁿᵉ ᵈᶦʳᵗʸ ˢᵗᵘᶠᶠ ᶦⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖᵃˢᵗ."** Rava muttered.

_"What was that?"_ Y/n lowered her voice.

**_''I said, I don't know who, but you know how this goes before I leave. I give you advice before something happens. I don't control it, you know.''_ **

_"My birthday is coming up. Don't tell me I'm getting laid on my birthday. Who's closest to my age that I know of?"_ Y/n face flushed with a hint of disgust. 

_"_ **_NO._ ** _Not Killua,"_

Having spent most of her early teens with Killua granted her private moments that were normal for a growing young woman. She admits that he was an attractive young man, but they were better off as friends. The same thing applied to Gon. Oh boy, those days were messy, two exceptional boys fighting over a girl they both liked. But deep down, secretly, the boys liked each other. The love triangle ended before they went on the chimera ant extermination team. They all agreed to end this teen drama when there were bigger things to worry about, like saving humanity, which was rather awkward initially, especially when they were following Kite around. After all that, They never spoke about it, but y/n knew they were together.

_"Rava, could you give me more information?''_ Y/n requested.

**"I'm sorry, but I don't know. I'm just as puzzled as you are. But I highly doubt it's Killua, and definitely not Gon."** Rava informed.

_"Oh for sure,''_ Y/n huffed.

**"Alright then, I'm off...Again,''** Rava paused.

_"Pft, Got more advice for me~,"_ Y/n said, making a smirk on her face.

**"Hmm..haha..very funny."** Rava laughed again.

Y/n entered the alleyway, the malicious aura growing. As she kept walking through the alley, she smelled smoke, most likely it was cigarettes. Then she heard men laughing and the sharp cry of a woman. This irked y/n greatly. 

_Rape._

That was the word that came to mind.

That's was a big assumption, but many of her cases she dealt with were victims of rape. So she gets very excited whenever she hears women wailing. At the same time, rapists seem to make her angrier than murderers. Something about the idea of having forced copulation instead of a pleasurable, consensual experience triggered something inside her. So she quietly leaned over the wall, taking small glances at tall men in suits. There a woman in a dress was being held by one of them. Tears were streaming down her face. Her makeup was ruined. 

_"Oh, hell, no!"_ Y/n balled her hands into a fist, ready to beat the shit out of those men. She only took one step and paused.

A tall figure exited out of the door. A man with long black hair and black eyes stood in front of the gathering, raising his arms. Y/n eyes widen in the realization of who that person is. 

_"Illumi!"_

In one motion, he threw needles at each man, killing them instantly. The men dropped down like flies, making a thud at the ground. The woman gasped. She was frozen at the spot. She was just completely stunned at the swift death. Illumi turned his head to face the distressed woman.

"Keep quiet about this, and you'll live on for the rest of your life," He spoke with monotone in his voice.

The woman loosened and nodded. She then ran off. 

But something felt **off**... That aura from earlier. Disappeared.

Y/n sensed that she needed to get out of here. She took a few steps back to be hit by something, her bag behind followed the collision.

"Hmmft," she grunted. Y/n didn't remember a wall being behind her.

She quickly whipped her head around to face a chest adorned with black suit symbols. She looked up to the tall figure; her eyes widened, and she froze on the spot just like the woman who fled earlier. A wave of emotions swept her face. Her heart was beating rapidly; she wasn't sure if it was out of fear or excitement, probably both. She stared down at the man smirking at her and gasped breathlessly, "…Hisoka!"

Hisoka simply grinned wider, and Y/n was suddenly so uptight, she was overflowing with anticipation and heed that she never allowed her eyes to leave the figure before her. Not even for one moment.

"My, my… What a pleasant surprise ♥~" Hisoka drawled, standing akimbo.

Instantly Y/n dropped into a fighting stance, not knowing what to expect from this encounter. "W-What are you doing here?!" She 

shouted, not caring if Illumi or anyone heard that.

" **_Oh_ **~... Don't be so frightened~♠," He spoke, his face still covered with a smug grin. "I'm just doing a little job for Illumi. ♣" He said, gazing at Illumi in the corner.

She felt a sinister aura and foolishly followed it. Because..."ShEs a CrImE hUnTeR." And now look what happened, she witnessed Illlumi murder a few men, and now she is standing in front of a dangerous individual, Hisoka, of all the people she could meet. Why does she always get herself into trouble? 

Y/n kept silent, thinking of ways to leave the situation without seeming panicked subtly. That will only attract the beast.

**_Don't tell him anything._ **

The last thing she wants is to cause more trouble for herself.

The last time she saw Hisoka was in greed Island. He helped out Gon and her to win the volleyball match. She must admit that she would not know where she would be right now if it weren't for him. But that was more than a year ago. Who knows what Hisoka's intentions are. That is what makes him all the more dangerous—a fickle man who will lie at any given moment. She can't trust him. And she needs to leave as soon as possible. 

"Well, then I'll take my leave," She said, walking around Hisoka, leaving.

"Aw...~ You're leaving so soon?'' ♠ He pouted, switching his direction.''I was enjoying our little reunion~♥." 

"Goodbye, Hisoka," Y/n said finally until something yanked her arm backward. In a swift motion, y/n is pulled back to Hisoka, falling into his arms.

"Why, Hello again Y/n, **_changed_** your mind?~ ♦," He said, still wearing the same smug look since their encounter.

"What the fuck?!" y/n cursed, struggling to move.

Her height difference wasn't helping either. Her feet were hanging off the ground, her backpack against his chest, his arms around her waist.

He whispered into her ear. "That's quite a dirty mouth, **young** lady, ~♦ .'' He said in a sensuous tone.

Y/n face suddenly felt hot. Very hot. At the same time, her abdomen had gotten tighter. She wasn't turned on, was she?

Despite these foreign feelings, y/n shouted, "Let me go!" she kept on wiggling out but to no avail.

"Hmm...~ Why should I?~♣" He purred. Before y/n could utter another word, she suddenly broke free from his grasp. She wasted no time in getting away from him. She sprinted, heading outside of the alley, not looking back behind her.

Hisoka stood there paralyzed for several seconds, watching this little toy run further and further away from him.

The display was laughable; he looked like a scary clown ready to snatch your kids. Despite him standing like a mannequin, he was still able to speak.

"Iullu~ Why did you do that? ♠ Hisoka said, keeping the same expression.

A figure appeared out of the shadows walking towards Hisoka. 

" Stop calling me that, and I made a promise to Killua that if I'm around y/n, I'm obligated to protect her," Illumi said nonchalantly.

"That—he paused— "would've been nice to know. ♠ " Hisoka brooded.

Several seconds later, Hisoka was able to move his muscles.

"Anyway..'' Illumi spoke, tucking a string of his hair behind his ear. "The payment is in your account now."

Hisoka kept silent, watching the assassin.

Illumi starting walking away but came to a stop.

''And Hisoka.." Illumi turned his head. Hisoka darted his eyes at him. 

" I suggest you stay away from y/n.'' He said in a serious tone.

''Okay.." Hisoka drawled.

Illumi turned his direction and moved forward, entering into the shadows.

Hisoka was now by himself in the alleyway. Not moving a muscle. He quickly recalled the events before y/n bumping into him. 

He just come back from killing a target from what Illumi instructed. It was easy. Painfully easy. The target was some High-class merchant selling illegal drugs. Rumors say his drugs are the number one use for human trafficking, especially for child abduction. He foolishly hosted a party or secret business meeting at a club of sorts. All he needed to do was come in, wait for the signal, and exterminate the vermin. The bodyguards there weren't even proficient nen users. Once he took care of the guards, he quietly walked through the hallways. He didn't want to create a scene. He just wasn't in the mood right now. He'd finally reach the room where the target would be located. He opened the door slightly, making a creaky sound. Causing the man in his seat to panic. The man quickly sat up from his chair to escape, but it was all too slow even to watch his demise. Hisoka quickly struck a card straight to the man's scalp. Making a squishy sound.

The man dropped dead in front of his desk. Hisoka walked inside the room to see blood oozing from the corpse's head. He walked up to him and retrieved his card. The card was printed with 4 hearts. After leaving the bloody corpse, Hisoka jumped off the balcony to meet Illumi in the alleyway. He was still radiating bloodlust. When was the last time he had a **_good_ ** ... **** fight? Killing those bodyguards wasn't even remotely challenging. And when was the last time he bedded with a woman? or man? Hisoka didn't honestly really care who he fights. Whether it be a Young boy or a woman, it did not matter. So it doesn't matter who he sleeps with in terms of gender. If they were old enough, attractive, and possibly powerful, it was fair game to him. 

As he was walking through the alleyway, he couldn't help but feel something familiar. It had been a long time since he felt an aura this... intensifying. He must get closer to it. Hisoka did a little speed walk until he spotted a small figure from a distance. At the same time, he saw Illumi as well. As he got closer, he stopped midway. Could it be? —no doubt about it.

" _Y/n Diner_ ~♦." Hisoka thought, licking his lips.

He quietly got closer to her without her noticing. As he stood there, he took a moment to observe the riping fruit. 

Just how much has she matured? Has she grown stronger? Those were the questions that had been racing through his head. Now that he was standing much closer, he was able to get a good look at her. In the past year and a half since he'd last seen y/n during the match with Razor on Greed Island, it seemed that the girl had matured quite a bit. As Hisoka's stare roamed over Y/n's back, he realized that y/n was no longer a girl but a young woman now. Dressed in a simple black shirt and khaki pants and brown boots. That's when he noticed y/n bag was getting closer to him. He simply chose not to move. He wanted to see the girl's reaction to seeing him again.

The bag kept getting closer to his chest until it clashed...

"Hmmft," she grunted. The girl quickly turned around, staring at his chest, and instantly looked up to his face wide-eyed. Hisoka lips were shaped into a smirk at the sight of her discomposed expression.

"…Hisoka!" y/n shouted. Instantly, Hisoka watched Y/n dropped into a fighting stance; her eyes fixed on him.

"My, my… What a pleasant surprise ♥~" Hisoka said.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Y/n stuttered.

Hisoka was amused by the girl's reaction and choose his words carefully.

" **_Oh_ **~... Don't be so frightened~♠," He spoke. "I'm just doing a little job for Illumi. ♣" Y/n kept silent for several seconds and attempted to seem calm.

"Well, then I'll take my leave," She said, walking around Hisoka.

" **_Oh~_ ** _...Really?_ " Hisoka thought quickly.

"Aw...~ You're leaving so soon?'' ♠ He frowned, switching his direction.

''I was enjoying our little reunion~♥." He said, watching the young girl walk away.

"Goodbye, Hisoka," Y/n said finally.

" _Hmm..._ " 

With y/n not looking, Hisoka raised his finger at y/n rear, activating his Bungee Gum. The string latched on to her back, and Hisoka pulled his finger back, making y/n follow as well.

"Why, Hello again Y/n, **_changed_** your mind?~ ♦," He smirked wider.

"What the fuck?!" y/n cursed, squirming around.

'' _What a naughty girl you are~_ ♦ _._ " Hisoka thought, getting excited.

''That's quite a dirty mouth, **young** lady, ~♦ .'' He whispered sensuously into her ear. 

Ignoring that comment, y/n shouted, "Let me go!"

" _Let you go?..._ " Hisoka thought. " _Let..._ ** _you_** _go_?" He repeated.

"Hmm...~ Why should I? He whispered again. All of a sudden, he couldn't move a muscle.

" _Damn..._ " Hisoka thought at the moment. He would've liked to know where the situation would've resulted.

"Hmm...What a shame,♠" Hisoka thought.

Hisoka took a step forward, hitting something.

"Hmm~?♠" He looked down, seeing a bag on the floor.

" _It's y/n bag. She forgot to get to take it. ♣_ " Hisoka thought, bending down.

'' _Well then..._ ♦" He grabbed the bag, pulling it over his shoulder.

" _I should return it to her._ ♥" Hisoka thought, dismissing Iullmi's warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah that's the longest chapter I've ever written! That was chapter one. Tell me what you guys think in the comments. I would love to hear your feedback.


End file.
